Solid state cold cathode field emission devices (FEDS) are known. Such devices typically have at least two, and generally three, electrodes (in the former, an anode and a cathode, and in the latter, an anode, cathode, and gate). In some prior art embodiments, these elements are configured in a non-planar orientation (for example, see Spindt, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,559). In another prior art embodiment, these elements are configured in a generally planar configuration with respect to one another (for example, see Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,177).
The prior art also teaches that such cold cathode field emission devices can be configured in an array with one another, for example, to support anticipated current carrying capacity requirements. In such arrays, the various electrodes of the device are configured in parallel with one another; for example, all of the cathode electrodes are electrically parallel to one another, and all of the anode electrodes are in parallel with one another.
To date, if one wished to construct a multistage device, such as an amplifier, using such devices, the various discrete FEDs of the multistage device would simply be appropriately coupled between one another to form and intercouple the desired stages.
Accordingly, a need exists for a better configuration for a multistage device that makes use of FEDs. Preferably, the various stages making up the device can be formed together in a single integrated structure.